Words of creation
Prerequisite(s): Int 15+, Cha 15+, Base Will save 5+ Benefit: You can use the words of creation to enhance Bardic Music, help cast Good Spells, create Good magic items and enhance the creation process. The words of creation are fragments of a lost language thought to be a precursor of the celestial tongue. Very few celestials remember some of these words, and even fewer mortals access to one or two of them as well. So great is their power, that no mortal mind can comprehend more than three or four words, and no evil tongue can speak them or bear their sound. A character must take this feat to use the words in any fashion. It is possible, though difficult, to communicate entirely using the words of creation. It has no words for evil concepts such as misery, despair, hate and betrayal, while the subtlety of it's terminology for beauty, kindness and mercy is astonishing. It has no written form, and is transliterated into writing it loses all power and meaning. Besides communication, there are four ways to use the words of creation. Celestial Choir: The words of creation can be woven into song, forming music that surpasses any earthly melody and echoes the grandeur of the music of the heavens. A bard who has the Words of Creation feat can use these powerful words to enhance his bardic music. The use of the words this way is extremely draining, and the bard takes 1d4 non lethal damage per rank of perform required to produce the bardic music effect he is enhancing. The Words of Creation affect bardic music in the following ways: Inspire Courage: Double the morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear and the morale bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Inspire Competence: +4 Competence bonus to all skill checks. Inspire Greatness: Gain 4 bonus Hit Dice (d10), the commensurate number of temporary hit points (add Con Modifier), +4 bonus on attack and +2 bonus on Fortitude. Inspire Heroics: +8 morale bonus on saving throws, +8 dodge bonus to AC. For bardic music abilities that require a perform check, the Wordsgrant a +4 bonus to the bard. The words also increase the save DC by 2 for Suggestion and Dominate and increases the bard's effective caster level by 2 for Song of Freedom. Creation: In accordance with their original purpose, the wprds can greatly enhance the process of creation. If they are spoken as part of a casting for a Conjuration spell, the duration of the spell is doubled. Instantaneous spells are not effected. If the words are spoken during the crafting process, they grant the crafter a +4 bonus to the check. These uses of the words in this way, do not drain the speaker at all. Exaulted Power: The Words of Creation help energize Good Magic Items and Spells. If used in conjunction with a good spell that has a verbal component, the Spell DC is increased by 1. If used in creating a good magic item, the words increase the casters effective level by 1 without increasing the cost. Using the words to enhance good spells deals 1d4 points of non lethal damage to the caster per 2 spell levels of the spell cast. Using the words to enhance a magic item does no non lethal damage. True Name: Each creature has a unique True Name among the words of creation. No mortal is familiar with the countless true names of every creature in the world, no matter how extensively he has studied the words. Nevertheless, a creature familiar with the words of creation can research a specific creature's true name if he has access to Legend Lore and either Contact other Plane or Commune. Researching a true name is like researching a new spell. It requires one week per 2HD of the creature and an expenditure of 1000gps per week. The character must cast (or have cast for him) Legend Lore, once each week, but the material component cost is included in the research cost. At the end of the research time, the creature must cast commune or contact other plane, paying the XP cost for commune if necessary. He then makes a Knowledge check, using the specialty appropriate to the target creature's type (arcana for a construct or dragon, religion for an undead,etc). The DC is 10 + the creatures HD. If the check succeeds, the character has discovered the creatures true name. If the check fails, the character must pay the research cost again if he wants to keep trying. Once a character has discovered a creature's true name, he can exercise his power over that creature in a number of different ways: Impose Penalty: He can impose a -4 penalty to the creature's saving throws to resist a particular compulsion spell or effect. Reduce Spell Resistance/Damage Reduction: He can reduce the creature's spell resistance by 4 or it's Damage reduction by 5. This effect lasts 1 minute. Cast Teleport: He can cast Teleport or Greater Teleport on the creature without including himself as the target of the spell. Compel Service: He can gain a +6 bonus for opposed Cha checks to compell service from the creature after he summons it with a planar binding spell. Each of these actions are a full round action, which includes speaking the creature's true name and a binding incantation in the Words of Creation. Uttering the incantation deals 5d6 points of non lethal damage to the speaker. The character and the creature do not have to be in the same area or even the same plane. It is possible, for example, to reduce a creature's spell resistance before using planar binding to summon it to the material plane. The one exception to this is the Teleport function, which requires the speaker to touch the creature after speaking it's true name and incantation. Category:Exalted feats